


All Worked Up

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully’s new lingerie causes a rather extreme reaction from her partner… in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, sexy, smutty little romp as often requested.
> 
> Spoilers: Brief mentions of Brand X, Hollywood A.D., and Fight Club. 
> 
> Thanks, Cory. You are the best.

All Worked Up  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

“Holy shit, Scully, when did you get that?!”

She turned the rest of the way around to face me, wearing only high-leg bikini panties and the bra that had caught my eye, smiling in a clearly sexy manner as she tossed her blouse onto a nearby chair. “Yesterday. I stopped at the mall on the way home; Victoria’s Secret was having a bra sale and I figured I could use a new one or two.”

We had been undressing after work in her bedroom, planning to go for a run before dinner, when I spotted the new bra. Though I was sure that I hadn’t seen all of Scully’s lingerie yet, this was clearly brand-new and something about it really fired me up. I was already getting hard just looking at her. 

My eyes were glued to her stunning chest. I had no idea why this particular combination of satin and lace with the pale globes swelling out of it hit me like a ton of bricks, but I wasn’t about to argue it—and, in a few moments, neither would she, I was certain. It was lower-cut than most of her bras, very pretty and feminine, but not so much so that it should cause this reaction. But it was, and I wasn’t going to question it.

We’d been lovers for a couple of months now, although thanks to the variances of our job we’d probably had sex less than a dozen times altogether. My run-in with the tobacco beetles and our involvement with the imbroglio-causing twins had derailed us for a time, not to mention our trip to California to see that revolting movie. We’d only been back in D.C. a few days and, though we’d spent every night of it together in her apartment, we were still a bit uncertain around each other when it came to the whens and wheres of having sex. Sometimes I was afraid I wanted her too much, as I suddenly felt eighteen and perpetually horny again.

As of this very moment my uneasiness about that was gone for good. It was clear that she was enticing me and oh brother, was she going to find out just how well she was doing!

I was down to underwear and dark dress socks, and without hesitating another moment I reached across the short distance between us and grabbed her around the waist, tossing her on the bed. She squealed with laughter in a way that I’d never heard from her before, then shrieked when I landed on top of her. I had, of course, made sure to land on my hands and knees so I didn’t squash her, and immediately dropped down to my elbows. I then grabbed the sides of her breasts in both hands, pushed them together, and stuffed my face into them, bra and all. It really was the lingerie that had me going; though I love Scully’s tits, something about the quilted beige satin trimmed with white lace really revved my motor.

“God-damn, Mulder, guess I picked the right one,” Scully said with laughter in her voice, her hands running over my shoulders and upper arms. “And I was afraid you wouldn’t notice!”

“Mmph,” I replied from my fleshy cradle. I felt my arousal rising rapidly; the more I caressed and nuzzled her breasts, the more excited I got. I rubbed my straining erection against the inside of her thigh and felt her body quiver beneath mine, hands going from gentle to demanding as they began scratching lightly and kneading at the muscles of my upper back. Her soft leg rubbed against my cock as she moaned softly, the other wrapping around my ass and urging me higher up on her.  
I can take a hint.

Still licking and sucking at the tops of her breasts above the lace of the bra, I used one hand to reach down and tug off her panties one side at a time, then my boxers. It wasn’t easy without removing my face from her cleavage, but I managed with help from her as she wiggled beneath me. Once the clothing was gone I hesitated no longer and brought my lower body up, sliding into her damp, hot, tight canal almost immediately, which had never happened before; we’d always had to guide me in. But then I’d never just jumped her like this; before, I had always taken my time to prepare her, go down on her or finger her at the very least. This was, I realized, our first quickie, because I knew I wasn’t going to last long with the level of arousal I was already at.

Both of us let out breathless cries as I entered her body, mine a bit more muffled as I had one of her nipples in my mouth through the satin. Both of my hands were cupping her breasts again as I began to thrust wildly into her, mindless of finesse or pacing myself. I was bent over in a rather awkward position due to the dissimilar lengths of our torsos but I didn’t let it stop me, especially as she went from soft moans to louder gasps and cries as I really began to slam into her. 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she cried out, bucking back at me as I thrust into her fast and hard. “Yeah! Oh, God, yeah! Oh, shit, goddamn, yeah!”

When she swore and repeated the same word over and over I knew I was doing a good job.

I was so wildly aroused that I wasn’t paying attention to pacing myself or how close I was like I usually did, completely letting go, and was taken utterly by surprise when my orgasm hit without warning. “Oh, fuck, Scully, sorry!” I cried out through the ecstasy, throwing my head back as I shuddered my essence into her depths, jerking and quivering against her cushioning body. “Oh, dammit,” I sighed as I came down, once again lowering my face into her pushed-together tits as the aftershocks tremored through me. “You really get me going, G-woman.”

“Mmn. I guess I do, Mulder; I had no idea that you could be such an animal. That was incredibly hot,” she said in a soft voice, but I heard the underlying frustration. I had never left her hanging before this and was rather ashamed of myself. As I lay panting atop her, I knew that normally I would have gone down on a woman when this happened…but I had just come inside her and only because of that did the thought not appeal to me; otherwise I loved muff diving. So now I had to think of something else because there was no way on this good green earth I’d ever leave her unsatisfied.

“Give me a moment to catch my breath and I’ll take care of you,” I said, trying to regulate my breathing and pretty much failing.

“You don’t have to, I don’t—“

“I want to,” I said rather forcefully, lifting my head and gazing into her clear blue eyes; she had raised her head from the bed and was looking back at me. “Just because I lost control doesn’t mean you should go without. I want to, Scully.”

“Long as you know that you don’t have to,” she said, laying her head back on the bed and brushing her fingers through my hair. 

“’Have to’ isn’t in my vocabulary when we’re intimate,” I said, then leaned down to brush open-mouthed tongue kisses across the tops of her breasts before letting go of them. The beige bra was marked with my saliva and light teeth imprints where I’d gnawed gently at her nipples; I hoped she could get it clean because this was definitely my favorite of all her lingerie… so far. “I can’t get enough of you, Scully, in case you hadn't guessed.”

“Ditto,” she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

That wasn’t going to last if I wasn’t keeping her satisfied, I thought, and that got me moving. I slid backward off the side of the bed between her open legs, trailing kisses down her flat abs and belly, then knelt on the throw rug at the side of her bed. As I did so my foot bumped the bedside table and that gave me an idea. Using both hands I urged her to slide down on the bed until her bottom was right at the edge of the mattress, feet resting on my upper thighs and smooth, shapely legs spread wide. All of her was exposed to me in a way she’d never been before and I was touched by the trust she showed. 

With one hand I quietly slid the bottom drawer open, leaving the other hand on her hip. Pushing aside the drift of material that covered the good stuff hidden below, I lifted out a—to me—medium-sized, flesh-colored dildo. It was a good couple inches shorter than my penis in length but about the same size around. It was also rather cool to the touch so I tucked it under one arm to warm it up and leaned over to see what else was in her toy drawer.

“Mulder, are you mapping me down there or just checking out the view?”

“Patience, Scully, is a virtue,” I reprimanded her, but ran my hand over from her hip to splay on her flat belly. “I am so going to make it worth your while.”

She mumbled something I didn’t hear as I found an erotic toy even more fun to play with. Luckily I knew what this was; Phoebe had had one and it’d been her favorite. It was a small silver bullet, about the size of my thumb from the nail to the first knuckle, maybe half an inch around, attached to a control box that varied its speed with a long, thin black wire. I knew that its vibrations, which were very strong and concentrated when the small metal sphere was placed on the clitoris, could send a woman into the stratosphere in short order and somehow wasn’t surprised that Scully had one. I wasn’t going to tell her where I’d learned about them if she asked, though.

When I turned it on and the buzzing sounded, loud in the otherwise quiet room, Scully jerked upright as if on strings, sitting up and staring down at me in wide-eyed shock. “Mulder! Get out of there! Oh my God, I didn’t know you’d found my vibrators!”

I reached up and gently but firmly pushed her back with one hand on her breastbone just above the lacy cups of the bra. “Trust me, Scully, let me play—it’ll be well worth your while.” The dildo fell out from beneath my arm and bounced off the hardwood floor but I ignored it for the moment, taking the little vibrating silver bullet between my fingers and pressing it gently against her rose-colored clit, which was peeking out from beneath its hood below her thatch of neatly-trimmed cinnamon curls; no matter what she said, she was still clearly aroused.

“Ohhh God almighty!” she cried out, arching up off the bed with her back bowed, only her head and ass touching the bed for a moment before she sank back down. Her toes curled against the flesh of my legs, nails very lightly scratching me. I hung onto her, one hand back on her hip and the other holding the vibrating bullet to her flesh. I was gentle with it, having it turned up only halfway and not pushing it against her since I didn’t know how gentle or how rough she liked it yet. She was very sensitive and so responsive to my touch that I didn’t think she’d need much.  
I was wrong.

“Turn it up, Mulder, press harder,” she gasped, both hands clawing the bedclothes for purchase even as her hips undulated passionately beneath my hands. Apparently the fact that I’d discovered her vibrator stash no longer bothered her, I thought with some humor but knew better than to say it. I did as she asked, moving the hand I had on her hip to turn up the wheel on the attached controller, which caused the little bullet to go from a hum to a high-pitched whir. Then I not only pressed it against her, I also rubbed it up and down over the swollen bump.

She let out a wordless, rising wail and nearly bucked up off the bed again, and I saw her vagina and surrounding swollen labia contracting as the orgasm swept over her. She was so wet that I couldn’t tell what was me and what was her, but I certainly couldn’t let that much moisture go to waste. Though I knew from past experience that plenty of lube should be used with any toy inserted into the vagina, I honestly didn’t think she needed any more moisture right now.

Turning off and setting the bullet aside as she sank back onto the bed bonelessly, I picked up and brushed off the dildo with a corner of the bedspread, then gently began rubbing it around her labia to get it nice and wet. She moaned, then mumbled hazily, “Wha’re you doing?”

“Still playing,” I murmured, shifting so that I was crouching, her feet now on my knees. With the hand not holding the dildo I inserted two fingers into her vagina, feeling her muscles spasm around them as I gently stroked in and out, curling them up to hopefully hit her G-spot. God, was she still wet! “Gonna make you come again, Scully, want to make you feel so-o-o-o good.”

“Jesus, you do, you are,” she whispered, her head tossing back and forth, but she didn’t protest so I didn’t hesitate to continue. 

I saw and felt her vaginal muscles relaxing and slowly removed my fingers, then pressed the head of the artificial cock up against her entrance, pushing it in just a little. I was hard as a rock again and could have entered her, but I wanted to play some more as long as she was game for it. She cried out softly as I moved the dildo in and out slowly and gently, going in just a little bit deeper each time as it got wetter and wetter with our combined juices. Then I turned on the bullet again with the other hand and brought it against her clitoris even as the dildo slid deep into her, her inner muscles relaxed.

She had been moaning and gasping during all this but, when I used both of them, she arched up off the bed again and let out a low shriek like I’d never heard from her before. Her whole body was shaking, glistening with sweat, as she arched up off the bed and I could barely keep both devices on her since, as far as I could tell, she hadn’t come again yet. I figured it was just shock from both at once, and as she relaxed back on the bed I began to gently pump the dildo in and out of her, pressing the bullet just a little more against her clit. It wasn’t quite all the way up and I couldn’t adjust the speed with both hands busy, so I hoped it would be enough.

Her hips were undulating in time to my long, slow strokes with the dildo so I slowly began to increase them, going faster but not pushing it any harder into her as I wasn’t sure how much she could take before it became uncomfortable. Watching the flesh-colored plastic going in and out of her, glistening with her excitement, and knowing that this was what my cock looked like when it was in her, had me so aroused that I could barely stay where I was and not just leap on her and fuck her silly again. But now my focus was on her, not me, and I wanted to keep it that way. “Oh my God, Mulder, shit, you’re making me crazy!” she cried, head tossing back and forth, strands of bright auburn hair flying from side to side. One of her feet left my thigh and brushed my erection, then she gasped, “I want you, Mulder, you inside me!”

Or we could do that. I was perfectly flexible.

“Gladly,” I said, gritting my teeth. I gently, slowly removed the dildo and got up on my tingling feet, letting her legs fall to the sides. Leaving the bullet on her clit, I grasped myself and guided my cock in, then began to pump into her once again. Even as I did so I reached for the controller and turned the bullet all the way up; I could feel its vibrations against my pubic bone every time I thrust into her, and kept my upper body leaning back so I didn’t interfere with it. 

It was only a few strokes later that she went over, head thrown back against the covers with her mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut as she cried out wordlessly. This time I felt myself nearing the peak and once I was as sure as I could be that she was done I tossed the bullet aside without turning it off, grabbed her hips and let myself go. Looking down at her made me finish in a fairly short time despite my earlier ejaculation; she was the single most gorgeous, erotic sight I had ever seen in my life, real or imagined. Still thrusting back at me as much as she could in this position, her body was soaked in sweat like she’d been dipped in oil, thick auburn hair spread around her head and sticking to her shoulders and neck darkly in spots, with that beautiful bra which had started all this still covering her breasts, which quivered with my strokes.

I collapsed over her with a long, drawn-out groan as my orgasm ebbed, again catching myself on my arms, feet on the floor, but letting my head rest gently on her heaving chest. Neither of us said anything for a long time, but her hands stroking gently through my hair told me everything that I needed to know.

Finally, with a groan, I crawled up next to her and collapsed as she scooted all the way up on the bed. “Where’s the bullet? Turn it off to save the batteries,” she mumbled. 

“I’ll buy you more,” I murmured in return, but groped around until I found the thing and turned the wheel until the tinny buzzing disappeared. We rested for a bit until our breathing returned to something approximating normal, then I rolled over towards her, propping my head up in one hand with an elbow on the bed, throwing the other arm across her midsection. “God, Scully, you are the hottest, most arousing, surprising woman I have ever seen in my life, “ I told her, leaning down to kiss her gently but thoroughly. “You about make me crazy when you let go like that.”

“Me! You’re going to kill me like that,” she said spiritedly but was smiling up at me as I leaned back on my arm again. She lifted one hand and brushed strands of damp red hair out of her face. “Damn, Mulder, I’ve never… felt anything like that before, never finished so many times before,” she said, a faint pink flush creeping up her chest and on her cheeks as she brought her hand down to rest on the arm I had across her belly. “Not even by myself with those same… sexual aids.”

My first impulse was to laugh but, thankfully for the continued state of my balls, I didn’t. Of course, my good clinical doctor wouldn’t call them toys. “I loved playing with them on you. Don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as arousing in my life as when you took that dildo… now I know close up and personal what it looks like when I’m fucking you. And God, is it hot.”

“I’m glad you don’t mind my stash,” she said, clearly relaxing about it. 

“I’d always assumed you had some toys, Scully; most women do,” I shrugged. “Trust me, if they were able to make the same things for men we’d have them too, and probably larger collections.”

She laughed, rolling over to sit up on the edge of the bed and reaching for the back of the bra. “Yeah, too bad the vibrating doesn’t have the same effect on the male anatomy. But then you’d never need women.”

I got up behind her, sitting with my legs on either side, gently pushing her fingers away and undoing the clasp below her shoulder blades myself. To my amusement I saw that I was still wearing my black dress socks, and without a word she took them off before letting the bra drop down her arms. “I will always need you, Scully, sexually or otherwise,” I murmured into the sweat-dampened, mussed hair over her ear as I reached around and cupped her damp breasts, massaging them gently but firmly. “And as much as I enjoyed using your toys on you, nothing will ever take the place of my being inside you. That is far and away the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life, bar none.”

She leaned back against me, arching her back in clear enjoyment, tossing the bra in the general direction of the dirty laundry hamper just inside the bedroom doorway. Her thick, soft, damp hair brushed against my chest and throat, making me shiver. “I couldn’t agree more,” she breathed, putting her hands on my thighs on either side of her. “So, Mulder, what do you say to a shower and then a run?”

“How about a run first, while we’re already sweaty, then a long hot shower when we get back?” I suggested, reluctantly letting go of her as she slid off the bed and turned to stand in front of me. 

“That makes sense and yet I’d rather take a shower first,” she admitted, looking down at me with her head cocked. “How about a quick shower now, then a long hot soak together in the tub afterward?”

“See, here’s one of our strengths as investigators,” I said, getting up and hugging her bare body to mine with one arm around her shoulders. “Compromise.”

“Starting with my good ideas,” she grinned, then slapped my ass and darted out from under my arm and out of the room, whirling around the doorway between bedroom and bath with a swirl of red hair. 

“In more ways than one,” I murmured in agreement, thinking of the bra, picking up the dildo and bullet so they could be cleaned before their next use—which was going to be sooner than later if I had any say in the matter—then followed her with a big grin on my face. “Hey Scully, any chance I can get you to take me with you next time you go lingerie shopping?”

“Mulder, if you had that reaction to a simple push-up bra I can only imagine what other trouble you could get into in Victoria’s Secret… on second thought, yeah.”

 

finis


End file.
